Birthdays
by kishioshizuka
Summary: Neither Seijuurou nor Tetsuya will ever become master chefs.


December 20

Their first winter sharing an apartment, Seijuurou wakes up the morning of December 20th to the smell of burnt tofu, which wasn't even an odor he had been aware of existed. Next to his bed, Tetsuya fusses with some unknown substance on a tray large enough that Seijuurou wonders how his thin arms managed to carry it. He clears his throat to get the other's attention, after Tetsuya fails to notice his conscious state.

Tetsuya looks over in surprise, face blank and a very slight widening of baby blue eyes.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Good morning and happy birthday." He returns to messing with the tray and Seijuurou has to restraint himself from straining his neck and peering at the contents like some uncivilized person.

"Thank you. Now if you would kindly tell me what you are doing next to someone's bed while its occupant is asleep?"

"Hmm?" Tetsuya hums absentmindedly.

Seijuurou feels a twitch developing. It is (he glances at the analog clock next to the bedroom door) 4 in the morning and while he himself is not of the variety to sleep in on weekends, he would still like to not be waken up at an unreasonable time for no apparent reason.

"What is it that you are doing?" Seijuurou repeats tersely.

Tetsuya holds up one slender finger in his face. "Wait a moment please, Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou sighs when no further explanations are forthcoming. Since Tetsuya seems unlikely to provide any excuse for his strange behavior in the near future, he puffs up his pillow (which has flattened through the night) and lines them against the headboard, adjusts his posture, and reaches for the novel he has left unfinished last night.

He's three more chapters closer to the end when Tetsuya taps his shoulder to get his attention. He briefly contemplates feigning ignorance before deciding that it would be a silly thing to do.

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya (with great effort, it seems) transfers the giant tray from its place on top of the reading table to the bed. Seijuurou examines its content: three bowls, one of rice sprinkled with sesame seeds, one of some sort of clear broth containing globs of white substance, one of three round boiled eggs, a slice of slightly burnt toast, and various utensils.

"I made you breakfast in bed for your birthday, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya supplies unnecessarily.

Seijuurou makes a vague noise in response to Tetsuya's expectant expression. It's… a rather interesting mix of food stuffs and, by the looks of it, handmade. He supposes this is when he should vocalize his gratitude.

"I appreciate your effort. What… exactly is this, "he gestures at the bowl of white globs in soup, "dish that you have made me?"

Tetsuya frowns at him. "It's tofu soup. I thought it's Akashi-kun's favorite dish."

It is. Tofu soup, that is. Not blob in broth. But he supposes it's the thought that counts. And it certainly is very thoughtful of Tetsuya to acknowledge his birthday in such a way. He notices belatedly that there are dark shadows beneath Tetsuya's eyes, and a small pout staring to form at the corner of his lips.

Seijuurou glances at the bowl and at Tetsuya's face. He raises a hand to run his fingers gently over the crease between his roommate's brows, drawing his hand downwards to trace the curve of his face to his lips. He retracts his hands, noting Tetsuya's confused but not unhappy expression, and picks up the bowl.

Taking a spoon, he dips the silver utensil in the soup and examines the substance that swirls as he stirs. It's really quite an interesting result; Seijuurou, of course, has never attempted to make this particular dish for himself, but he can think of no method through which to convert tofu into goo.

Lifting a modest spoonful to his lips, he watches Tetsuya's face as he places the liquid in his mouth. He detects the slight hint of unease in the other's eyes and feels that theoretically, he is the one who should be more concerned.

The broth tastes like water. Exactly like water. And so does everything in it, which is not exactly a bad thing, since Seijuurou has a preference for more subtle flavoring in the first place. The tofu has the texture of jello, which is more curious than the soup's absence of taste, but the dish is overall edible and doesn't seem to be poisoning him.

He quirks a smile at Tetsuya. "It's not bad."

Tetsuya huffs, trying to look irritated but just manages to look extremely relieved. "That's because Akashi-kun was preparing himself to be poisoned."

Seijuurou allows a laugh. "You must admit, cooking isn't known as one of your many talents."

Frowning at him, Tetsuya picks up the bowl of boiled eggs and waves it in his face. "If it's boiled eggs, I won't lose to anyone."

To humor him, Seijuurou accepts the bowl. Taking a seat on the bed near Seijuurou's knee, Tetsuya picks up the slice of toast and begins munching on it (rather like a hamster). Seijuurou watches him eat affectionately, until he realizes that the other is deliberately dropping crumbs all over his comforter.

"Tetsuya," he warns.

Tetsuya simply looks at him, innocent baby blue eyes peeking from under loose powder blue hair.

"Tetsuya…" Seijuurou tries again.

Tetsuya is able to hold his blank expression for a few more moments before he lapses into snickers. The rare sound momentarily stuns Seijuurou, and that is when Tetsuya seizes the chance to push the remaining piece of toast into the red-head's mouth.

Resisting the reflex to choke and sputter, Seijuurou captures Tetsuya's thin wrist and takes the piece of toast in his other hand. The next ten minutes he spends between a one-sided tickle war with Tetsuya (the wrist serving as his hostage) and trying to finish the last bit of toast.

It's certainly not gourmet, but on his birthday (and only on his birthday), Seijuurou wouldn't have traded it for any delicacy his chef at home could have produced.


End file.
